Rokket
"Rokket", known in the OCG as 「ヴァレット」(Varetto, either "Vullet" or "Varrett" (official subs)), is an archetype of DARK Dragon monsters used by Revolver in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. Etymology "Rokket" is a play on the word "rocket". Its Japanese name, "Vullet", is a corruption of "bullet", playing on the tendency of Japanese to replace "V" sounds with "B" ones. It may also reference the archetype's user in the anime, Revolver, who shares a similar gun and ammunition theme in his name and the design of his mask. "Borreload Dragon" uses the same play with the word "barrel". Playing style All "Rokket" monsters have the following effects in common: * When a Link Monster's effect is activated that targets this face-up card on the field (Quick Effect): You can destroy this card, then ... * During the End Phase, if this card is in the GY because it was destroyed on the field by battle or card effect and sent there this turn: You can Special Summon 1 "Rokket" monster from your Deck, except card with the same name. * You can only use each effect of card' name once per turn. The Ace Monster of the archetype is "Borreload Dragon", which can target a Monster on the field and lower its ATK and DEF by 500, and the opponent cannot chain anything to this effect's activation. A common move is to destroy the "Rokkets" when they are targeted by "Borreload Dragon", and activate their effects. * "Anesthrokket Dragon" renders a face-up Monster unable to attack and negates their effects. * "Autorokket Dragon" sends a Spell/Trap on the field to the Graveyard. * "Magnarokket Dragon" sends a Monster to the Graveyard. * "Metalrokket Dragon" destroys your opponent's cards in the same column. * "Shellrokket Dragon" destroys a monster in the same column, along with all monsters in its adjacent zones. "Borreload Dragon" cannot be targeted by Monster effects, which leaves it immune to the effect of "Number 101: Silent Honor ARK", unlike other Link Monsters. To make matters worse, it can give you control of a Monster it attacks during the Damage Step, and transfer it to one of your Link Points, but it will be destroyed during the End Phase of the next turn. With "Supply Squad", "Borreload Dragon" becomes a powerful Draw Engine. The severe Deck Thinning that comes with running a "Rokket" Deck makes "Blasting the Ruins" a viable Trap Card, especially with "Supply Squad". Due to the archetype's focus on destroying "Rokkets", which all consist of Dragon Monsters, they can be used in a Graveyard Dragon Power Deck. "Borreload Dragon" would use its effects to target one of your "Rokkets", which would destroy themselves. Not only would this hinder your opponent's strategies, but it would also increase the ATK of your "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" or "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" by 300 in each instance. The "Rokkets" also replace themselves during the End Phase when they are destroyed on the field, allowing you to keep using "Borreload Dragon" as a deadly weapon. Funnily enough, you could steal your opponent's "Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon" or "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon" with "Borreload's" effect, giving you a powerful Beatstick for the turn. "Twin Triangle Dragon" can be used to bring back "Schwarzschild Limit Dragon" or "Vice Dragon", both of which - while originally designed to help Xyz Summon and Synchro Summon, respectively - can be utilized by the "Rokket" archetype as fodder for the Link 3 and Link 4 monsters, such as "Borreload Dragon" or "Three Burst Blast Dragon". While nowhere as strong as "Borreload Dragon", "Three Burst Blast Dragon" can come in handy if lacking the sufficient amount of Link Material, or at least prove to be a decent backup plan should all of your copies of "Borreload Dragon" and/or "Topologic Bomber Dragon" be used up without any options left to bring either back. Official Decklists References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes